It is desired in certain applications that a card edge connector be terminated to signal and ground conductors of conductor cables. It is also desired that such a connector be constructed to minimize losses or irregularities in the signals being transmitted from or to the transmission source to or from the printed circuit board, which in turn may be detachably connected to electrical equipment, or to another electrical connector such as a connector mounted to a printed circuit board, the intermediate board being used as an adaptor. The construction of the card edge connector must also be concerned with electrical performance characteristics so that they are not affected by wear and handling that results when equipment is moved and detachable connection and reconnection with other connectors take place.